icecreamstandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Sunbucks: Rise of the Moderator
Happy Sun look to his child with pride as did the mother who held him to delicately. ' ' ' Happy Sun looked to the sky and humbly hailed the mighty lord of Ice Cream wherever Sam may be, "Thank you my lord, for all that you have given us." ' ' ' Sunbucks was an unusual unity of Sun and Starbucks but the parents loved him all the same. A head that shined bright with the might of his father and a body to match the shape of his mother. ' ' ' A few years had passed with peaceful bliss, the land of Ice Cream developing before the family, oddities and things entered the lands and built homes and became friends with the family. All was calm and the family finally knew true peace. ' ' ' Though Pumpkinspice Starbuck always had a worry that her family may catch wind of this incident, the father stood proud teaching Sunbucks everything that he knew. Teaching him the words of the Mighty Ice Cream Lord Sam. ' ' ' Sunbucks was a curious child, always asking about. His father preached and spoke, but never did once Sam show. Sunbucks questioned the existence of this Ice Cream Lord Sam. His father you see did not tell him the story, of how he came to be, but he knew someday that his son must see. ' ' ' His father had given his son a gift, one that signaled of his maturing age. "A Cow!" Sunbucks exclaimed. A Cow was a magical being of Ice Cream Standopia, a companion for those newborn to these lands. ' ' ' Sunbucks named his young companion, Gangsta Cow. His friends had picked these similar names. He dressed his Cow in a jacket and hat, he waved to his parents as he traveled to the forest. To play and be gleeful with his new pet companion. ' ' ' Little did Happy Sun and Pumpkinspice Starbuck know, their families had caught wind of their "horrid" matrimony. The Suns and Starbucks both equally furious, they both had plotted to take their one child. Each family hired thieves and spies, to infiltrate this mysterious land they called Ice Cream Stand. ' ' ' All unbeknownst to Happy Sun and Pumpkinspice Starbuck. They waved to their child as Sunbucks disappeared into the distance. ' ' ' But in the shadows the thieves... were plotting their act. ' ' ' Sunbucks entered the forest with his Cow companion Gangsta, they traveled a great length to play and be adventurous. ' ' ' He was being followed but he did not know this, the Cow was wary, but kept pushing on. ' ' ' Sunbucks had stopped to rest and take a drink from his pouch, the Cow grazing on the grass beside him. He began to pet his companion and smile and sing. When suddenly… ' ' ' Sunbucks was jumped by the thieves and spies, the Cow ran off scared and confused. The thieves and spies began fighting over Sunbucks themselves. Sunbucks manages to crawl himself away as the fighting ensued. ' ' ' Sunbucks scurried away crawling away slowly as the thieves scuffled, but only to find a great tree in his path. ' ' ' The tree gazed down upon Sunbucks, Sunbucks gazed back, a look of terror washing down his face. The tree then walked over him and swiped at the thieves, knocking them out. The tree turned around and looked at the boy, Sunbucks tried to crawl away quick, but the tree walked faster. Picking him up by the back of cap, "Who are YOU little boy?" ' ' ' Sunbucks stuttered, "I am Sunbucks son of Happy Sun and Pumpkinspice Starbuck." ' ' ' The tree stroked it's chin, "I have not heard of su-" ' ' ' A light appeared before the tree as he was questioning the young Sunbucks. The tree spoke out, "Sam! just in time, I found these intruders here-" ' ' ' Sam replied, "Put that boy down Treekeeper!" Treekeeper dropped Sunbucks onto the ground with a plop. ' ' ' Sunbucks looked up at the figure so mighty and proud almost made of pure light, "Sam?" ' ' ' Sam looked down at the boy with a smile, "You must be Happy Sun's boy!" He helped Sunbucks up. "My my how you've grown, how have your parents been?" Sam exclaimed with a laugh. ' ' ' Sunbucks shrugged off and was in amazement of the figure his father spoke of. ' ' ' Sam patted the boy on the head, "These creatures were after you, you should not be alone." ' ' ' The Treekeeper swept up the thieves and spies, taking them to the edges of the forest and letting them free. ' ' ' Sam materialized a stick, a simple weapon to be sure, and gave Sunbucks this "weapon". Sunbucks was confused this was just a stick after all. He looked up to Sam with a determined look, he held the stick up as a young person would do. ' ' ' Sam laughed at the act and gave the boy a pat, "Now run along home boy." As he scooted Sunbucks along. ' ' ' Many years had passed since that moment of Sunbucks' life. He grew and learned through many of his adventures. ' ' ' Happy Sun and Pumpkinspice Starbuck were proud yet still cautious. But they could not hold back the spirit of Sunbucks. ' ' ' Sunbucks ventured into the forest once more to find a place for himself to grow more. He knew how to climb he knew how to fight, but most of all he knew how to survive. He always kept that stick that Sam gave him once. ' ' ' But the families were once again on the prowl. This time the families had sent the eldest sons of each respected family. They tracked poor young Sunbucks through the forest from his home. ' ' ' Sad Sun and Mocha Starbuck were both agile and strong, but unbeknownst to them Sunbucks was ready. ' ' ' The stick was more than just a tool, it called out to Sunbucks that something was near. Sunbucks hid in the shadows without a trace, but then he saw the truth as the Elder Sons appeared. ' ' ' One with the head so sunny and gold, the other with a body of his mother. ' ' ' Sunbucks stared at the two below him grasping the stick tight, before lashing out the stick drew out power that Sunbucks did not know of. ' ' ' It struck the ground but missed the Elder Sons, Sad Sun, saw where Sunbucks had struck. He immediately shot out with a slingshot at Sunbucks. ' ' ' Sunbucks escaped by nearly a hair, but Sunbucks used his stick once more. Sad Sun had dodged the blast but unknown to Mocha, Mocha was struck down by the blast that Sunbucks shot out. ' ' ' Sad Sun sneered as Mocha was struck down, a quiet laugh and smirk appeared. Shooting at Sunbucks once more before he could act. ' ' ' Sunbucks was knocked back by the force of the sling, the stick knocked away as he fell. ' ' ' Sad Sun picked up the stick a laugh escaped his lips as he pointed the stick at this young half brother. “You're a monstrosity a disgrace!” “A shame on the name you carry." He waved and waved the stick but nothing would happen. ' ' ' Sunbucks was confused, but in a flash Sam appeared. Phasing the elder sons away immediately before his eyes. ' ' ' Sam offered a hand, the Treekeeper followed, huffing and puffing, "These fellows are quick!" ' ' ' Sunbucks took Sam's hand and was helped up by the lord, "It seems you are strong, but still yet too feeble." ' ' ' Sam picked up the stick and handed it to Sunbucks, "The reason why this stick did not work, is all because it was made just for you!" ' ' ' Sam hoped for Sunbucks to aid in the lands. To help protect all of Ice Cream Standopia. Sam, exclaimed, "Even if you are feeble you know now the truth, they will not stop coming for you nor this place.” “You show great heart and fortitude to be sure, will you young Sunbucks be my left guarding hand." He extended his left Sunbucks. ' ' ' Sunbucks peered at the hand, a bit exhausted yet still reaching out for Sam's hand. He grasped at the left, a sudden flow of light enveloped Sunbucks with no warning in sight. Sam folded his arms back and watched as he smiled, "Now you will have the power of one who is light.” ' ' ' Sunbucks saw all the memories of Sam, the ones that involved him since the day his parents ran. ' ' ' He floated to the ground with stick in hand, eyes closed. As he touched the ground one foot at a time, Sam proudly spoke out "Now go... my Moderator!"